Stains in Blackberry Indigo
by Blueberry Bagel
Summary: Randel doesn't like Dante's new girlfriend...doesn't like ANY of them for that matter... How far will one man go for something he can never have? Slash, Darkfic RandelDante, RandleRick, Minor het


Title: Stains in Blackberry Indigo Author: Jess Fandom: Clerks Pairing: Randal/Dante....Sorta Rating: R Warnings: DarkRandal, questionable sex, lack of beta or rewrites.  
Archive: List archives, otherwise ask E-mail address for feedback: Series/Sequel: None currently Summary: Randal's not a fan of Dante's new girlfriend... or ANY of them for that matter.  
First Clerks fic, be nice. They belong to Kevin. So there!  
  
If asked later to describe the young man, Rose would have been at a loss. The physical was easy enough. Tall, thin but well muscled.  
Messy dishwater-blonde hair spilling over sharp blue eyes... No, that wasn't the problem at all.  
First of all was that nagging feeling of deja vu at the back of her mind, like she had met him before? But more so then that was that smile... Rose felt a tiny shiver run up her back as he approached, a little half smile on his lips, mouth quirked just SLIGHTLY up to expose the tip of one canine. The flicker of the barroom lights gleamed off that sliver of exposed fang, shadowing his lazily half-  
lidded eyes, turning them the tints of midnight. But that smile.  
Like a cat who had gotten into the cream.  
Or just caught the mouse.  
Rose looked up at the man from her barstool, a wet purr slithering up from her throat.  
"Well, hello stranger..."  
" 'ello yourself." He replied, that same lazy quality that touched his eyes and movements silking his voice, only the slightest hint of Jersey accent tinting it.  
"Ahhh... a local boy..." she laughed softly, her own accent thickening in response.  
"Born 'n raised." his smile seemed to tighten as he pulled up a stool, stretching out, cat-like over the counter, back against the polished wood, legs limp and askew. One hand slid out and snagged her drink, a hard liquor and tonic, sipping it cheekily. Rose couldn't help another laugh.  
Dante would never do such a thing.  
Rose smirked slightly at the thought of her newest boyfriend. Her long nailed fingers trailed down the front of the blouse she had finally convinced him to buy for her. Ahh Dante. Kind, Loyal,  
Generous Dante.  
Poor gullible Dante.  
It was Dante who was supposed to accompany her to the club this night. Until the phone rang that is... rang, as it always seemed to.  
Not that Rose minded. She liked Dante Hicks more the less she saw of him.  
"Kinda bold, eh?" she crooned at the lanky blonde, leaning over him,  
breasts out and at attention.  
The blonde shrugged lightly, not seeming to notice the soft orbs against his arm.  
"Ya gonna slap me or som'n?"  
She pressed in farther, breath teasing an ear.  
"...dance with me?" she whispered huskily.  
"You don't even know my name..." he muttered in conversational tones,  
as if speaking of the weather.  
"Does it matter?"  
His little smile seemed to become sharper as he stood, taking her hand and leading her towards the dance floor. The same smile that graced his lips when later he led the way upstairs, to a familiar room, familar bed and stained sheets. All so familiar.  
"Guess not..."  
  
The sex was good, at least by Rose's rather low standards. Quick and hard. Sweat and anger and growling passion. Just like the rest of the men she had slept with over the years. Only one moment stood out in her alcohol-fuzzed mind, her eyes widening in shock and recognition as those slightly calloused hands roamed over her. One sudden moment of sobriety.  
"You!" she gasped, "It's you, the guy from the video store!"  
He grinned, a shark-like expression. "Yep..." he answered simply,  
sharp little teeth grazing a shoulder.  
"But... but your Dante's friend!"  
"And your his girlfriend... didn't stop you..." he leaned forward,  
breath brushing her ear. "Want me to stop?"  
Rose smirked, burying her hands in his hair.  
"...hell no..."  
"Good..." he purred.  
And later, as her finish approached, as did his, she could of sworn she heard him crying softly, begging forgiveness... muttering another's name.  
But before his words could connect in her mind a white rush swept her away and her new... friend's... ramblings left her thoughts for better things.  
  
The flickering digital clock clicked over to the midnight hour,  
pulling shaded blue eyes over to it. They absorbed the crimson light,  
turning a sickly plum. The bloody shimmer exposed a familiar little smile, a smile now more scowl.  
Scents of sweat and rancid sex filled the bedroom. The young man's nostrils flared at the musky scent, lips pulled back in a look of revolution as he glared at the sleeping Rose's exposed form from his perch on the bed's edge.  
Nasty ass bitch... he thought distractedly, his scowl deepening as he pulled on his scattered clothes. It was bad enough when you didn't know where a girl had been.  
Worse when you knew EXCACTLY where.  
"...bitch..." he muttered aloud, "...whore'n slut... you and all the rest of 'em... how dare you... how DARE..."  
The disheveled blonde shook his head sharply, shaking the though away... It had been all too easy, hunting up this skanks dirty little secrets; not that they were SECERTS after all. Everyone seemed to know what kinda person she was. Whore'n, drugs, possibly every STD under the florescent lights. Not counting what she did to her 'boyfriends'. Everyone knew.  
Everyone but Dante.  
His scowl deepened as he shifted through the bitch's discarded clothes.  
Better that the stains hit him, lest they dribble on to Dante...He was just thankful he had worn a rubber, he didn't wanna touch her anymore then needed. The idea of soaking his cock in those curdled juiced turned his guts.  
"...where ARE they goddamnit..." the blonde growled to himself as he poked his head under the low bed. He was also thankful Dante had yet to sleep with her. Of course young Mr. Hicks never SIAD he had yet to bed Rose, but... It was obvious to anyone with eyes when Dante had recently gotten lucky. A slight saunter to his walk, a small brightening of the eyes, the careless way his hands ran through his hair.  
Ok, maybe NOT so obvious... maybe only noticed by one.  
That smile returned as the blonde sat back up, a pair of cheap silk panties hooked on his finger. A familiar name stitched onto the elastic. Musky scent of her orgasm clinging to them.  
"THANK you Rose..." he purred to himself as he slinked away, the trashy underwear stuffed in the pocket of unfamiliar pants. "...now to finish out business..."  
Rose slept on, unheeding of the cold chuckle that echoed in the otherwise empty room.  
  
Rick smirked to himself, leaning back into the feel of hot breath on his neck. The flickering shadow of the back of the bar couldn't hide the intense blue eyes that met Derris' own as he tipped his head back. "Welcome back..." Rick purred at the sleepy eyed blonde as he pulled up a chair next to him.  
"'llo Derris..." the newcomer murmured as he sipped at Rick's drink,  
ignoring the hungry looks being given to him. Chocolate eyes running all over his tightly clothed form. Derris ate up his body in wonder.  
How the HELL did the scrawny dork he knew from high school, the smartass loser always clinging to his bookish tool of a friend,  
become so undeniably HOT?! Even his trademark hat was gone. He just seemed to appear outta nowhere one night, in this very bar in fact.  
Now they were each others little secret.  
Rick's very aggravating secret. All his life Rick had no problem getting those he wanted in bed, man or woman. Until now... His new 'friend' would give his just a TASTE, a little nibble, only to pull back at the last min., that laughing smirk on his face. That same look that was on his face now as he leaned over towards Rick."...stop by the Quick Stop tomorrow." Rick's brow quirked slightly.  
"Why the hell would I wanna go to THAT dump?"  
"'Cuz I might have a.... surprise for you."  
Rick grinned evilly, "Oh really... well, I need to take grandma grocery shopping anyway..." The image of that tightly muscled body writhing beneath him taunted his mind. "You still need a ride?"  
Derris growled softly, voice dripping innuendo.  
"You know it Rick, you know it..."  
  
Dante sighed weakly, eyes flickering closed in ecstasy as a sharp,  
tart taste exploded on his tongue. A shuddering breath escaped him as a tiny river of indigo ran past his lips. Fingertips reached out and caught that single drip. Slightly rough tips brushing his mouth.  
Dante's eyes opened just in time to see the young man who was sharing his perch on the Quick Stop counter pop said fingertips into his mouth. A cocky devil-may-care grin on his face, dirty blonde hair escaping his hat to hide wild cerulean eyes.  
Randal.  
"Damn Dante, no matter how much of a bitch your mother is, she makes a damn good blackberry cobbler..."  
"Fuck you." Dante replied simply, returning to the last bite of cobbler on the plate his mother had brought him.  
"Amazing, you sound almost exactly like your mom last night. Only the 'you' was 'm-'" Randal laughed sharply, barley dodging his friend's hand. Hell, no matter how much he railed on Mrs. Hicks, he actually kinda liked the woman. A fact Dante knew. Fuck, anything was better then.  
Damnit Randy, where have you been? Most likely sucking off your little Jew boyfriend.  
Randal scowled slightly. He hadn't had Dante back over to his house after THAT school year. Hadn't been home much himself.  
He HATED being called Randy.  
Both men looked up as the door jangled, Dante's face brightening as he sat aside the juice covered plate.  
"Rose!" the ebony haired man chirped happily as he greeted his newest girlfriend.  
"Hiya Tiger.' Rose purred as her lips brushed Dante's. Her eyes landed on the blonde on the counter, a haughty look in them.  
"Hello Randal." A grin, a sly wink. Randal turned his attentions to the juicy plate without response. Nails running through the indigo and into his waiting mouth, dripping down pale wrists, staining skin.  
"Have fun last night Rose? Sorry about fucking work..." a tinge of familiar bitterness in Dante's voice, Randal's eyes perked up to watch. "Oh yeah... I managed to survive." Rose's grin widened,  
unnoticing of either man's scowl.  
Another jingle-jangle as Randal's scowl tightened into that little half-  
smile. Dante looked over to his friend, having just a moment to realize.  
If there was one thing Dante Hicks was grateful for in this life, it was that that little smile had never been aimed at him.  
"Ah, hello Dan-tay." Dante turned quickly to the new arrival, a tiny older woman crouched over a worn cane. A tall, broad young man towered behind her.  
"Mrs. Derris! Will you need any help today?" Dante asked in those polite, professional tones he was so good at.  
"Oh no Dear. Such a good boy..." Dante blushed slightly as Mrs.  
Derris reached up one withered hand, patting him on the cheek. Her skin was soft as worn leather. "Ricky's going to help me today, arn't you Ricky?"  
"Sure, yeah Grandma..." But Rick seemed more interested in Randal's berry goo then his kindly relative.  
"Though Honey... perhaps you could help us carry things out later?"  
"Of course ma'am."  
"...kinda sad really..."  
Dante jumped slightly at the puff of breath in his ear. Randal "Hmm?"  
"No one should have to do all their grocery shopping in a shit hole like this..."  
Dante could only nod lightly before another breath hit his other ear,  
nibbling. Rose.  
Randal.  
Rose.  
All Dante could do was close his eyes and wait for Mrs. Derris to finish.  
  
Dante grunted softly as he carried the heavy load of what seem more like a months food, rather then a weeks. He could hear Rick laughing lightly from behind his larger load. Asshole.  
The young clerk could almost hear his back pop as he dumped the bags into the back of Rick's car, groaning as he stayed leaning over for a moment, resting.  
...fuck...old people shouldn't be able to eat so much. I-  
That thought broke off quickly as dark eyes landed on a corner of cheap, silky material peeking out from under the seat. Taunting.  
Teasing. Those eyes widened almost imperceptibly as his hand reached out, shaking. Moving as if he had no control over it. As if all had been pre-ordained. Perhaps it had. One trembling finger hooked into the worn elastic. The stale scent of spent sex hit his nose, bringing memory. Him crouching, removing this very pair of clothing before tasting an eager body.  
HER body.  
"...rose..."  
The young woman perked at the sound of her name from her place on the sidewalk. Randal stood nearby, clutching a carton of eggs Dante had forgotten, leaving bruise colored smudges on the Styrofoam.  
"Yeah Baby?"  
Dante didn't reply as he stood from the car. Rose's pupils seemed to simply disappear in shock as the clerk held up his finding.  
But wither it was from the evidence in his hand of the slitted, cold look in his eye... your guess is as good as mine.  
  
This is better then late night HBO." Randal thought dimly from his perch on the counter, watching Dante and Rose fume. Rick was long gone; fearful of being exposed as his grandmother thoroughly thwaped him with her cane. The glare the larger man had sent him didn't bother Randal one fucking bit.  
"Dante, I never..."  
"...how long?..."  
"I swear..."  
"HOW LONG!?!"  
"I never cheated on you!"  
Randal couldn't help a soft snort at THAT. Rose's eyes turned to him,  
widening in realization.  
"....you...It was YOU! You put my panties in that guys car!"  
Randal looked down at her, a look of confusion and slight amusement on his face. A look reflected in Dante's tempered by anger.  
"Oh, so now your saying you fucked RANDAL too?!"  
"Hmph, I wouldn't soil my hands..."  
"And I guess he fucked Rick, JUST so he could put 'em there..."  
"....not really my type..."  
"I've never heard such a load of SHIT!!"  
Rose's head snapped back and forth between the two as one picked up where the other left off, eyes getting wider and wider.  
"He SEDUCED me!!!" she yelled in one last desperate attempt, a wail issuing from her throat. The frenzied girl barely noticed the hand settling on her shoulder, or the brotherly tones on the voice speaking to her.  
"Now Rose.... who's he supposed to believe... his best friend..." at this Randal brushed his own chest lightly, "Or...you?" his flicked his own hand back to her, as if disgusted, pulling away from her.  
Rose watched, stunned as Randal walked over to Dante, standing behind and over him, looping an arm protectively around his friend's neck.  
Dante didn't mind.  
"...get out.." the dark haired man hissed.  
"But..."  
"GO!!"  
Rose turned away quickly, heading to the door. She managed to look back for one moment, her eyes meeting Randal's.  
'...mine...' he mouthed at her from over Dante's shoulder, that little smile dancing on his lips.  
Rose had never been so happy to get away from someone then at that moment.  
  
They stood that way for a few heavy seconds. Randal could feel the tremble running up Dante's form moments before the smaller man collapsed against him, sobbing weakly, moaning out his won stupidity.  
Randal made soft, soothing noises deep in his throat as he watched his friend's remorse and realization, his pain.  
Damn you Rose....Damn ALL of you As he stroked Dante's hair, Randal Looked down at his own fingers,  
tinted in indigo. Stained. Unclean. UNWORTHY.... salty droplets fell into ebony locks.  
Damn you too Randal... damn you...  
  
End   
Much better..... 


End file.
